


The Club Scene

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: “The way you talk, I can’t help but be persuaded,” he said.“I have that effect, I’m told,” Yugi winked at him, and Atem ducked his head to hide his blush. “So will you come?”“If you’ll have me,” Atem smiled.“Of course,” Yugi held out an elbow for Atem, who took it without a moment of hesitation.





	The Club Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I have a severe lack of witty things to say here, just that there's some cobwebs to clean up since I haven't written anything on here in... ages wow, almost a whole year opps ahaha. Here's something I had been working on earlier before life got in the way. Please enjoy!

He had picked the bar at random. He had no idea how to judge whether a place was good or not, and none of his friends frequented the area enough to provide advice. Mahad had given him plenty of warnings, however, and Mana had slipped him some _choice_ items in case he, in her words, ‘ran into a hottie’ during the night. Which wasn’t really on his agenda, considering he was there to observe as an outsider, not to… engage.

He hadn’t had expectations entering the place, having no idea of what to assume beyond rumours and gossip. It was loud and vibrant; the air itself seemed to absorb the energy of the patrons, and in return they put on a performance for all to see. People danced and bobbed heads to the oozing rhythm bouncing through the air, and around the edges patrons swayed lazily while nursing drinks in their hands, most glasses fizzing with colourful concoctions. 

The Game Masters was indeed a spectacle to behold.

Neon lights flooded from the roof, pooling hazily in the smoke clinging to the air. It was thick with energy and a thousand conversations happening at once. The electricity seemed to pass through Atem himself, and he felt the urge to engage in the atmosphere, observe the environment with a cool drink in hand and warmth in his belly.

As much as the choking atmosphere had Atem coughing discreetly into his hand, he found it was calm enough to encourage him to stick around, on top of the curiosity that had pulled him to the place originally.

And of course, just as he had been feeling positive about it, it all had to come crashing down. He was approaching the bar to order a drink when-

“A little young to be wandering around alone, aren’t we?” a voice stopped him, followed by loud chuckles.

Atem glanced to his side, repressing the urge to sigh. Beside him were several men staring down at him. He steeled his expression preparing for the worst. _Should have known I’d run into trouble. This is what I get for my curiosity._

“Uh… I’m not that young,” Atem muttered. “Unless you’re like, fifty.”

One of the men laughed, but quickly shut themselves off at the dirty look another gave them. The same person turned back to Atem, pinning a glare on him.

“Wise guy huh,” they growled. “We have ways to deal with people like that.”

“In the middle of a busy club?” Atem rolled his eyes. “Not the smartest move. Also, it’s a club. It’s made for wandering. I don’t see what your problem is.”

The man stepped forward, eyes gleaming dangerously. Atem refused to step back, straightening his back instead. He was still miles shorter than the others, but he was determined not to back down. _Mahad warned me I might run into trouble, but I won’t let these losers ruin my night._

“He’s with me,” a deep voice said behind him. Atem turned around, eyes widening as what he could only describe as a gorgeous man stepped up to his side.

Soft looking bangs framing his face, sharp eyes that looked serious and yet playful at the same time, and a wild mess of purple hair sprouting from the back. He was dressed head to toe in slick shiny leather, a choker around his neck gleaming with a proud, large buckle in its centre, right over the dip of the man’s neck.

“I… am?” he asked, lowering his voice. The man nodded to him, flashing a knowing smile. Instantly Atem felt safe, like this was a man he could trust. He nodded back.

The man turned back to the troublemakers, a frown settling deep in his face. “Now I suggest you leave us.”

“Hey hey, he came _here_ buddy, not to you.”

“He came here with _me_ , so he’s clearly _taken_ ,” the man replied smoothly. “Now, are you going to take my suggestion, or are we going to have a problem? I’d hate to bring Otogi into this…”

“Er, no need for that,” one of the others said quickly, nudging their friend.

“Yeah let’s just get out of here,” another whispered, and the first nodded.

They hastily shuffled away, slipping into another room.

_Finally, they’re gone,_ Atem gave a sigh. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and then return, confusing him.

Glancing over his shoulder he came face to face with the mysterious man. Almost literally, as their noses almost brushed.

Atem jumped back in shock, feeling his face heat up to the point where he might pass out from it. “Uh, sorry!” he stammered.

The man just smiled at him, lowering his hand. “No it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have touched you so carelessly.”

“It’s fine,” Atem dipped his head, putting a hand over his face and breathing deeply. _Easy Atem, easy._

“Would you like me to escort you outside?”

“Yes please,” Atem replied instantly, dropping his hand and offering a grateful smile.

The man started walking, heading towards the exit. Atem stuck close to him, but didn’t reach for contact at all. He just trotted next to the man, sneaking glances at the sharp violet eyes, that would then wander into the bright flashes of purple locks streaking through the bleeding lights of the club.

_Oh dear_ , Atem thought, feeling his face heat up _. I’m totally into this guy._

Once outside, Atem turned to his saviour. “Thank you, for getting me out of that mess. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

“Can I know your name? Mine’s Atem.”

The man’s lips twitched upwards. “It’s Yugi.”

“Well thank you, Yugi.”

“Hey, like I said, it’s no problem. Otogi should really be the one to help you out though. It’s his club.” Yugi scoffed, his arms crossing over his broad chest.

Atem couldn’t help staring a moment longer than was polite. Would those hands be soft, or calloused? What did Yugi even do for a living? Atem realised he knew nothing about this man, and yet he felt safe, like this was someone he could trust. _Time to test that limit then, I suppose,_ he thought.

“So why are you here? Did I interrupt something you were in the middle of before?” he asked.

“No, I was just stalking around Otogi’s place to see what was happening. Good thing I was.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you swept in when you did. I was worried coming out to see what specialty clubs were about would be soured with this experience.”

“Wait. So it was your first time?” Yugi tilted his head, surprise on his face. “Really?”

Atem nodded.

“Fascinating…” Yugi muttered, his gaze moving to the ground, a finger tapping over his mouth.

“Yeah…” Atem fished out his phone, glancing at the time. It wasn’t even late enough to return home without Mahad jumping on it. And he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

“You know anywhere that’s actually good around here?” Atem asked.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Yugi chuckled. “I can show you a whole other world, if you’d let me.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

“Another world?” Atem asked, eyebrow quirked.

“There’s more than one club out there, and Otogi’s doesn’t represent them all. Will you let me show you another one?”

“I’m… not sure,” Atem admitted, glancing back down the street. “I want to, but… I guess I’m worried what happened back there will happen again.”

“Don’t let what happened there ruin your perception of everything in this universe. I know it’s not the best introduction, but isn’t that all the more reason to try something else? To change that view for the better?”

Yugi seemed determined, and Atem was curious why he cared so much. _We’ve barely met, and yet it’s like he’s made it his mission to make my night better. But then, I guess I can’t complain; it’s already better with this guy around._ “The way you talk, I can’t help but be persuaded,” he said.

“I have that effect, I’m told,” Yugi winked at him, and Atem ducked his head to hide his blush. “So will you come?”

“If you’ll have me,” Atem smiled.

“Of course,” Yugi held out an elbow for Atem, who took it without a moment of hesitation.

As they set off, the streets seemed to twist unnaturally around them, as if to point and herd them in a certain direction. Atem could only stare wide eyed as they left the main roads behind and slipped off into an alleyway.

But it wasn’t the kind to spike fear; it was well lit with lowlighting neon oozing from signs, and the concrete below them was smooth, urging them forward.

It wasn’t long before Yugi stopped down an alleyway, in front of a door along one of the walls. He turned to Atem with a grin. “Here we are,” he said, gesturing for Atem to enter first.

Atem took the lead, walking forward and through the open doors into the misty entryway.

Immediately upon entry, Atem could tell this club was different. The lights felt more intense, neon streaming from every corner, the roof covered in signs and poles glowing with the sickly light.

It wasn’t Atem’s favourite aesthetic, but as he noticed Yugi walk in and beam a smile at the roof, he found himself having more of an appreciation for the harsh tones.

“Isn’t it wonderful? So bright and full of life, you’d think the building itself was breathing.” Yugi said with a grin. He winked at Atem before strutting forward.

“It’s certainly bright,” Atem replied, scampering back up to Yugi’s side. They approached the bar at the far end, having to weave through tables and a massive stage in the centre.

“They do performances here?” Atem asked, eyeing the spotlights half hidden above the stage surface.

“Yep. And believe me, the acts are _wonderful_.”

“You’ve seen them?” Atem immediately regretted asking. “Wait, sorry, of course you have. You said you came here often, I’m sorry.”

Yugi laughed, giving Atem a light smack on his back. “No need to apologise.” He slid up on one of the bar stools, whistling to get the bartender’s attention. “Jou! Get over here would you?”

The bartender, Jou, turned around, a massive grin splitting his face. “Yugi! And I thought you weren’t coming in tonight!”

“Had a serendipitous encounter, changed my mind,” Yugi said, gesturing to Atem with a tilt from his head. “This is Atem.”

Jou’s eyes shinned, and though Atem didn’t think it was possible, his grin grew bigger. “Hi there! Pleased to meet ya! I’m Jou, you talk to me if you want any drinks ya hear?”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Atem dipped his head politely.

“Hope you don’t mind me saying so, but you seem not the type to be in a place like this.” Jou cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t go out often, no,” Atem admitted. “But I thought I’d give it a try. Yugi has been a big help, showing me around.”

“Well isn’t he just the friendly helpful one,” Jou chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at Yugi.

“Atem just wants to experience what we have here,” Yugi said smoothly, unfazed by Jou’s crude gestures. “As a resident expert, I figured I would be more than qualified to help him.”

“Well, isn’t that lucky he’s got an expert with him then. An expert in quite a lot of things, isn’t that right Yugi?”

Atem blinked, watching them bicker back and forth to each other. He felt almost abandoned on the side, but their tones were playful, and he could tell this was just two old friends greeting each other. Although they motioned to him and mentioned his name, they didn’t once look at him, instead both trying to puff up and look taller against the other.

Yugi was at a disadvantage, being the shorter one, but on the bar stool he had a bit more height, although Jou still towered over him, even leaning over the counter to make his point stronger.

“-And I’m just saying, you know your stuff,” Jou grinned. “Maybe you could help show a newbie the _ropes_ , eh?”

“Jou, please,” Yugi visibly flushed. “Show some modesty would you?”

“Modesty? Sorry, don’t know them,” Jou turned to Atem, finally acknowledging him. “So Atem, can I get you a drink? I’ve got some great specials you can only get here!”

Atem turned to Yugi, silently asking with his eyes. “I’d recommend the Dark Magic one, it’s a favourite of mine.”

Atem nodded immediately. “I’ll try that one then.”

“You don’t even want to hear the full list? Maybe read the specials?” Jou asked, eyes wide.

“I trust Yugi has good taste.”

“Phft, narcissist.” Jou mumbled, walking away.

Atem furrowed his brows. “How does that make me a narcissist?”

“Jou’s just teasing us, don’t worry. He does it to everyone.”

“And there I was feeling special,” Atem laughed. He settled down in the chair beside Yugi. While they waited for Jou to finish on the other side of the bar, Atem busied himself scoping out the activity of the club.

The atmosphere was electric, people crowding around tables and lounging in the booths lining the edges of the building. Some people were sprawled in others laps, and more than a few couples were making out, some roughly by the looks of it while others kissed slowly and softly. Both made Atem flush, and yet he couldn’t pull his eyes away from them.

Boldness wasn’t the only thing that surprised him, it was the outfits too. The more he looked around, the more he began to notice the amount of leather people were wearing. The slick material shone in the neon, and his gaze followed people that walked past with thick chokers around their necks, and more than enough belts crossing chests to be rendered completely redundant.

It made him feel weird, and he shifted in his seat. Especially when he considered how it was all similar to Yugi’s get up, and how Yugi looked right at home sitting on his bar stool, gleaming in slick leather.

“Like what you see?” Yugi’s teasing voice said. Atem had to pull his gaze away from staring at others, and his cheeks burned when he realised he had been so obvious about it.

“Um… y-yeah. I mean, it’s just… I’ve never really seen anything like this before.”

“It’s a different world in here than out there,” Yugi said, leaning against the bar. Atem couldn’t help but notice how much he was leaning _over_ his chair, closer to Atem’s. “People have more freedom, less restraints. Figuratively speaking.” Yugi chuckled, and Atem followed his gaze to where someone was wearing handcuffs in someone else’s lap, while the person stroked their hair.

“It’s all in the name of good play, though. Everything here is done under consent. There is no harassment and ill intentions, only fun and pleasure.”

“So it’s a safe place for people to practice, uh… BDSM practices?”

“It is exactly that.”

“But isn’t this still kind of public? I mean, we can see and watch them right there.”

“There are private rooms if people want to take it to the next level, but in here anything not involving intercourse is allowed. People can look, and sometimes, that’s what people just like to do. Not everyone wants to be involved, and sometimes people enjoy having others watch them. All are welcome here, it’s an escape from society, and people relish in that.”

“You sound kind of proud of this place.”

Yugi’s lips curled up, and he stroked a finger down Atem’s cheek. “As someone who practices, I am _very_ proud of the sense of community this place has bred.”

“And here ya go, one Dark Magic concoction!” Jou reappeared, putting a drink down in front of Atem. Yugi pulled back, swerving around to sit his head on his hands on the bar.

Atem breathed out in relief. “Thanks Jou.” He busied himself with grabbing the drink, taking a big swing, hoping the cool liquid would soothe the fire flickering in his stomach.

Immediately his taste buds were assaulted with a sweet mix of flavours, chocolate washing over his tongue and tingling his senses, only for him to freeze up as a tang hit his throat when he swallowed.

“What was…?”

“Bit of a mix, isn’t it?” Yugi smiled knowingly.

“That’s an understatement I feel,” Atem shook his head, smacking his lips together as the taste lingered. “That’s like lightning smothered in cream to disguise itself.”

“Well, you know what they say, dark magic is unpredictable,” Yugi laughed.

“That’s a well named drink then!” Atem nodded. He gave Jou a smile and thumbs up. “This tastes amazing, thank you Jou.”

“Glad to hear it buddy! I’d say the recipe is definitely one of our bests, eh Yugi?”

“It’s sticking around for the long run, that’s for sure. Ryuji wishes he had cocktails this good I’m sure.”

“Phft, that Otogi has nothing on us, no offense to the guy,” Jou scoffed, waving an arm wildly in the air. “I could mix his bartender under the table with just _one_ drink!”

“Now now, let’s be nice to the competition,” Yugi drawled. “Otogi tries his best and gives us something to strive for, despite how many times I have to prove this isn’t a constant battle. You’d think he’d realise that with how I visit his place every week.”

“You just go for the games, Yugi, you can’t fool me,” Jou grinned, reaching over to muss with Yugi’s hair. Yugi swatted him away with a grunt.

“Have fun you two!” Jou zipped away down the bar to another customer.

“Is he always that… excited?” Atem blinked, watching him go.

“You don’t know the half of it, he’s wild,” Yugi huffed. Atem turned back to him to see Yugi carefully rearranging his bangs, slipping them behind his ears.

“It’s nice. He’s very genuine. Not what I’d expect from a place like this.”

“And what would you expect from ‘a place like this’?” Yugi asked.

“I’m not sure. More like what I was experiencing at that other place, I suppose. There, people seemed more interesting in hooking up and getting drunk. Here it’s… different. People seem to be taking things slower. They’re more interested in the person, not the action. Even if they are dressed in… um… BDSM gear.”

“Ryuji isn’t a bad person, he’s just more loose in his standards for his establishment,” Yugi said, and he brought a hand up to wrap around one of Atem’s bangs. “He doesn’t work to pursue an interest, only charm it.”

“And would you agree with it?” Atem asked softly, his breath catching as Yugi’s knuckles grazed his cheek.

“Like Jou said, I only go for the games. This is my place, my world. What you see here is what I agree with.”

“I guess I should have realised that, with how you dress as well,” Atem laughed. He made no effort to pull away from Yugi’s hand, and Yugi continued to fiddle with his hair.

“Is it wrong, how I dress?”

“No, not at all!” Atem spluttered, face flushing. “I think it looks nice! I wish I had the kind of confidence to strut around like that. You’re very… inspiring to be around.”

Yugi watched him carefully, a strange glint in his eyes. “How about we move somewhere more secluded. A booth, perhaps? We can talk more… privately.”

“Uh, sure,” Atem nodded quickly, tipping back the rest of his drink and hopping out of his chair. Yugi followed from his own chair, then he took Atem’s hand gently in his and led him away from the bar.

They headed away from the tables, and even passed the walkways to the booths on the wall closest to them. Atem opened his mouth to comment, but closed it when Yugi opened a door with a key.

“This way,” he said softly, and Atem followed wordlessly, like he was in a trance.

The doorway led to a set of stairs that took them a storey up to another door, which Yugi opened with the same key. He took Atem inside to the room beyond.

It was spacious, with several couches circling around the middle. Past the couches on the far wall Atem could see a large bed hogging most of the wall’s space it was against. Off to their right were ceiling to floor windows, and as Atem approached them, he realised he could see the stage and tables below.

“Wow… what is this place?” he turned to Yugi, who had walked over to the opposite side where there was a fridge and bench alcove Atem had missed seeing.

“My home away from home. Can’t live at the establishment, it’s bad for work-life balance, but I do need to burn the midnight oil sometimes. And besides, this place provides the perfect atmosphere for getting in the mood.” Yugi hummed, his expression innocent but his voice dropping. Atem flushed as Yugi eyed him before he turned around, busying himself with the fridge.

“You want another drink? I have some really nice fruity ones in here.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Atem scrubbed a hand over his face, working to even his breath. _Alone in an incredibly suggestive room with this man…_ Atem shuddered, clutching at his shirt. _God I’m nervous… what if he… I mean, he’s so much older and more experienced, what if he doesn’t want to and thinks I’m…_

And then it clicked.

“Wait, I’m sorry what? Did you say… home away from home?”

“Mmhmm,” Yugi glanced over his shoulder, hands working a bottle of wine into two glass cups. “That’s what I said, yes.”

“Wait… so… I mean, you know all these places like the back of your hand, and…”

“Go on,” Yugi chuckled, turning around to watch Atem over the rim of his glass.

“Well… I um… does this mean… do you, like, own the place?”

“Yup.”

“Wait… really?” Atem started, well aware he was staring and it was rude.

“Yes, I do,” Yugi smiled, kicking off the bench to strut over. “This is my club, and Jou’s my sometimes annoying best friend bartender. I gave him the job after he lost his previous one.” He handed over the other drink, and Atem took it slowly.

“Wow… I… Why would someone so busy bother leading around a complete newbie like me?”

“Mmm. You interest me. And you looked just so cute floundering around at Otogi’s place. There was no way I was going to let Ryuji snap you up instead.”

“Snap me up for what?” Atem asked, sipping at his drink. The alcohol tingled as he swallowed, and he shivered from the pleasant warmth glowing in his belly.

“For a fun night out, of course. Did you think I was scoping you out for recruitment or something?”

“It did sound like that for a moment, yeah.” Atem ducked his head.

“I don’t like to hire the inexperienced, more so for their safety than anything,” Yugi said, flopping down on a couch. He patted the spot next to him, and Atem slowly sat down too.

“You’ve shown an interest in my world, and I’m happy to help you ease into it, if that’s what you like. But I won’t consider newbies for stage shows unless they show they know the rules well. There are too many moments where things can go wrong, and without the proper knowledge, someone could get hurt. Your partner must have complete faith in your abilities, and you must have complete faith in theirs. There is no room for inexperience.”

“Wow, you really do know your stuff,” Atem breathed out, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Jou wasn’t kidding around back there, I really am an expert,” Yugi winked. “But, we’re not here to talk about stage shows.”

“What are we here to talk about, then?”

“You,” Yugi finished off his drink, turning his full attention to Atem.

“Me?” Atem blinked.

“Yes, you. What do you want here, Atem?”

“What do I want?”

“Is there an echo in here?” Yugi chuckled. “Yes, tell me what you want to happen, Atem. What are you hoping to get out of this?”

“Out of what? Didn’t you say you just wanted to show me around?”

“And I have, so what happens now?”

“I… uh… Well, what are _you_ hoping might happen?” Atem tossed the question back at Yugi. In truth, he knew what he wanted to happen, what he _hoped_ would, but he was too scared to voice it, too scared Yugi might laugh in his face and leave if he did.

“Me? Well, I was hoping we might have a few light drinks, keep our wits about us, and then fuck on that bed over there,” Yugi jerked a thumb to his side, eyes never leaving Atem’s.

Atem started. “I… what? You want to…?”

“Don’t you?” Yugi said, eyes flickering downward, and Atem stiffened.

“Well, I mean… I… Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m-”

“Hold on,” Yugi held out a hand, placing his drink down on the coffee table. “I’m going to stop you right there. In this room there’s a rule, and you’re about to break it.”

“There is?” Atem flinched, eyes widening.

“Yes,” Yugi nodded. “Up here, in my domain, you’re not allowed to second guess yourself. You’re not allowed to talk yourself down, and you’re not allowed to treat yourself like you’re less than you are.”

“Well that sounds like more than one rule,” Atem mumbled, staring down into his drink.

He jumped when he felt Yugi’s hand on his thigh, and his gaze locked with Yugi’s gentle one.

“Atem.”

“Yes?”

“I like you. I like you a _lot_. You’ve made me laugh tonight and I’ve had so much fun travelling around with you. This night has been special, and yet I find myself wanting more from it. I want _you_ , Atem. I want to show you more from my world. Will you let me?”

“I…” Atem’s gaze flickered between Yugi’s eyes. He searched for any sign of disgust, regret, dishonestly, but he couldn’t find any. Yugi’s expression was determined, and yet soft. Open. And in that moment, Atem knew he wanted nothing more than to feel Yugi’s arms around him, his lips on his.

“Yes. Show me. Please.” Atem whispered.

Yugi’s eyelids drooped, and he smiled. He moved closer, leaning forward until their lips were inches apart. Atem let his eyes flutter closed as he felt Yugi’s lips press against his own.

He gasped, the feeling of velvet soft skin brushing over his, pushing and pulling. Yugi’s head tilted to the side, and their lips slotted together, perfectly, like they were made for each other.

The underlying scent of alcohol was strong in the air, and even more so in their mouths, but the sweetness of the fruity flavouring was there as well, and the scents mingled together in an intoxicating mess. Atem moaned, pushing further against Yugi’s lips, begging for more.

His body flushed in protest, lungs burning, and he gasped for breath as Yugi separated from him.

“Wow,” Atem breathed.

“My thoughts exactly,” Yugi chuckled, wiping a thumb over his lips. “I could do that all night.”

Atem smiled. “What’s stopping you, then?”

Yugi grinned, his eyes crinkling in delight. “I like that.” He left the couch to head over to the bed, sitting down on the edge and rummaging around beside it.

“Are you okay with blindfolds?” he asked suddenly.

“Uh… I suppose?” Atem shrugged, walking over. What for, he had no idea. He had heard blindfolds were used, but he wasn’t sure what they were considered good for. _I guess this is a good opportunity to satisfy my curiosity._

“Good. I’ll wait to put it on for just a moment, because I want you to be able to see this part to decide.” Yugi reached down the side of the bed, plucking a bag and bringing it up for Atem to see.

He pulled out something black and shiny from inside, the fabric jingling with the tell-tale ring of metal.

“They’re leather bonds,” Yugi explained, passing the material to Atem. Atem sat down on the opposite side of the bed, picking up the fabric and fingering over the surface while Yugi continued clarifying.

“Quite popular and good for first timers, as well as just fan favourites really. They’re simple and easy to use, and I’m frequently told they’re very comfortable. We only stock velvet lined ones, on account of the way people tend to like the soft inside material more. It’s also a guard against rubbing from the leather; if there was leather on the inside, any squirming or chafing would likely result in a rash, and unwanted pain is not a good experience.”

The outside leather was indeed tough, and in the mood lighting of Yugi’s room the deep cool colours bounced off the shine of the surface pleasantly. Atem moved his hand into the inside, brushing his fingers over the smooth and soft velvet.

“This does feel like it’d be comfortable,” Atem remarked. “I never realised so much thought went into these kind of things, but thinking about it now, it makes sense.”

“Customer satisfaction is very high on our priorities,” Yugi nodded. “I’ve been around doing this long enough to know what people like and don’t like.”

“A bit of an expert, huh?”

“I like to think so,” Yugi beamed, tilting his chin upwards.

“Well since you’re the expert, I trust your opinion,” Atem handed the bonds back. “Work your magic.”

“I will,” Yugi accepted the leather back, setting to work rearranging the straps and buckles.

Atem shuffled to the middle of the bed, preparing himself for what was to come. He had a gnawing fear that he would leave this place with the same feeling as he had at The Game Masters. He knew it would be different, given how Yugi had treated him compared to the others from the other club, but he couldn’t quite shake off the fear of the unknown.

“Atem? Are you all right?”

“Huh?” Atem blinked, glancing upwards. Yugi was staring at him, giving him a concerned look.

“Something wrong? Do you want to stop?” Yugi continued.

“No, I just… I guess I’m just a little worried,” Atem admitted shyly. “This is all so new and… overwhelming, I suppose.”

“We can take it slower if you want.”

Atem considered relenting, but if he took it any slower than their current pace, he was concerned they wouldn’t be doing anything at all _. I don’t want to push him, but then he’ll think I’m pushing myself,_ Atem inwardly groaned, rubbing at his forehead. _I think I’ve made this feel more complicated than it is._

“Something tells me I should just stop thinking about it,” Atem gave a sheepish grin.

“I tend to overthink things too,” Yugi laughed, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “You just start wondering about one thing and then suddenly your mind is racing a million miles a minute trying to cover every possible scenario before you make a decision.”

“Exactly! That happens to me too!”

“Yeah it’s annoying all right,” Yugi shook his head. “But, sometimes you can push through it and go with your gut feeling.”

“I agree,” Atem nodded. He felt calmer already, and he noticed how his body had relaxed into the conversation.

Atem took a deep breath, giving Yugi a nod. “All right, I’m ready to continue. Just tell me what to do.”

Yugi gave him a warm smile, his eyes crinkling in delight. “All you have to do is sit back with your arms behind you, and I’ll do the rest.”

Atem did as he was told, settling into a comfortable position cross legged on the bed. Yugi stood up, walking around to the opposite side, where Atem’s back was facing.

The leather slid over Atem’s arms slowly, climbing up well past his elbows. The inside was so smooth and soft Atem felt his arms tingle with goose bumps.

With every click of the buckles, Atem could feel his arms tightening together. Just when he thought they would constrict too tight, Yugi stopped.

“Let me know how that feels,” Yugi said, pulling back to gaze at Atem.

Atem tried the bonds, moving his arms as far apart as he could manage. They didn’t get far, a few centimetres at best. They bulged out from his back by the elbows, but otherwise they were confined behind him. The leather wasn’t too tight, and they were comfortable. It was almost like Yugi had known exactly how tight to pull them, enough that Atem wouldn’t be sore.

“It’s fine,” Atem replied.

“Good. Then, are you ready?” Yugi whispered, leaning closer.

“Yes.” _More than ready._

His vision was swallowed as Yugi placed the blindfold softly over his eyes. Yugi then repositioned himself between Atem’s legs, gently tugging them apart. He placed himself closer to Atem, until his hands were hovering over Atem’s waist.

Fingers gripped around Atem’s belt, tapping on the metal buckle. Yugi glanced up as he worked, undoing the clasp while watching Atem intensely.

He had the feeling Yugi was giving him plenty of time to back out, and his movements were slow enough that if Atem wanted to, he could push him away easily.

But Atem had no intention of doing so, although the gesture was sweet.

With the belt free, Yugi’s attention was once more on Atem’s crouch. He pressed a hand against the fabric, the warmth leeching through to Atem’s _very_ sensitive skin below.

Yugi’s actions were slow and tender, reaching for the buttons and feeding them through the holes at a snail’s pace. All the while, his wrists were rubbing over Atem’s crouch, and it took all of Atem’s self-control not to whine in protest. 

Atem slowly lost track of where his pants were. Whether they were on his thighs, or already down by his ankles, he couldn’t tell. All he could feel was the moment Yugi’s breath began to ghost over his dick, and the subtle, soft touches of fingers stroking down his thighs.

Before Yugi could make contact with his dick, Atem watched him pause to take out a small package. Yugi ripped it open to reveal a condom, which he positioned over the tip of Atem’s cock and began to pull down.

The cool rubbery material stood out in stark contrast to the heat pouring off of Atem’s dick. A sweet fruity smell drifted up from the packet as Yugi worked the condom down Atem’s cock, until it had rolled to the base.

Yugi then kissed over Atem’s tip, his tongue slathering saliva over it. Atem shivered at the wet sensation, his nerves tingling. This was it. It was really happening. And he wanted it, leaning into every caress and touch.

Atem struggled against his bonds, curving his back and arching off the bed. He felt soft touches against his thigh, fingers smoothing over the skin.

“Not too much?” Yugi murmured, his breath tingling over Atem’s crouch. He was still bent down somewhere near Atem’s legs.

“It’s fine,” Atem mumbled, biting his lip to keep from gasping out. It felt like every touch Yugi gave him was electricity coursing through his veins. _This must be why people enjoy this so much,_ Atem realised. To have heightened senses, experiencing every touch like never before.

Atem moaned, his dick twitching under Yugi’s touch. The saliva from Yugi’s tongue made his cock slick, and as Yugi pressed his lips to Atem’s dick, he slid the head inside his mouth.

“O-Oh!” Atem gasped. The heat from Yugi’s mouth wrapped all around his dick, the wet warmth coaxing more moans from him.

As if in response to Atem’s needy whines, Yugi’s hands began to grow bolder, pressing deeper into Atem’s skin. Thumbs brushed over sweaty muscles while nails delicately scrapped down everywhere else. Atem felt his body shiver and flinch at every touch, and yet he leaned into it, craving more.

“Keep going, please Yugi,” Atem urged.

“I know just what you mean,” Yugi murmured, his lips vibrating over the skin of Atem’s tip as he spoke. His teeth nibbled over the edge, grazing lightly enough over the condom to draw a gasp from Atem. Yugi’s tongue joined in next, lapping around the slit, drawing out beads of come to smear over the condom’s inside.

Yugi finally took him whole in his mouth again, tongue lapping at the bottom of his dick while his lips sucked. The pressure was immense on the hardness of his cock, making it quiver with boiling desire. Atem raised his hips, seeking more.

Yugi seemed to understand as he began to tease him more and more. His nails continued their excruciatingly slow journey over Atem’s skin, while Yugi’s lips travelled up and down Atem’s dick at the opposite pace.

The rhythm bounced Atem’s hips back and forth, urging Yugi to quicken his pace. Atem made to speak, but all that escaped was a surprised gasp. His release rippled through him like electricity, limbs twitching uncontrollably. He was left breathless as sparks danced behind his eyelids.

He had no idea what was happening, nor where Yugi was, if he was even still pressed against Atem or if Atem was thrashing around by himself wildly, but none of it mattered. He was swimming in bliss, ripples of pleasure coursing through his body.

_Wow,_ he sighed, a lazily smile breaking over his face as the sensations gradually dissipated, leaving behind a pleasant, dull throb.

After he felt he could move again, he opened his eyes, only to see darkness _. Oh, right, the blindfold._ “Yugi,” Atem called out, waiting to feel where Yugi was.

“Right here,” Yugi said softly. His warm hands were at Atem’s face, tugging at the fabric. They reached around to the knot at the back, and soon the pressure of the material over Atem’s eyes left. He opened his eyes properly, staring up into Yugi’s smiling face.

“That was… an experience,” Atem laughed in between pants.

“That’s one way to put it,” Yugi snickered. “But I certainly have to agree with you. It _was_ an experience.” He flopped over next to Atem, sighing long and low. “Oh, wait… the bonds.”

He wriggled back up, hands sliding behind Atem to work at the buckles. Atem soon found his arms released, and he brought them back around to his front, stretching his hands.

“Thank you,” Atem’s eyes flickered up to the ceiling, watching the shifting lights from the club outside try to inch into the room from any available opening. After staring at neon lights in two clubs all night, the darkened room and then blindfold over his eyes had been a welcome rest.

A soft touch on his arm brought his attention back to Yugi.

“You wanna get rid of that?” he gestured to the condom still over Atem’s dick.

“Oh, right,” Atem muttered. He fumbled at the base, sliding the condom off to then tie it up.

_Where’s the-_ Atem’s thoughts broke off as he noticed a flip lid bin poking out down beside the bed.

“That’s convenient,” Atem chuckled. He threw the used condom inside before crawling back over to Yugi.

“No point getting off the bed when your legs are jelly,” Yugi mumbled in reply. He sloppily raised a hand to wave around. “Club owner.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Atem gave a satisfied sigh, letting his body mould into the mattress.

“Stay here tonight with me?” Yugi asked. “I can take you home in the morning. Or now, if you want. I wouldn’t walk the streets alone at this time of the morning. The choice is yours.”

“Yes,” Atem said immediately. “I will stay.”

“Wow,” Yugi blinked in surprise. “That was… quick.”

“I don’t think I really need to think about it,” Atem shrugged, a lazy smile pulling on his lips. “And… thanks for tonight, by the way. You made it better than I could have hoped for.”

Yugi chuckled, reaching over to curl his hands around Atem’s body.

“I hope you’ll come back. I want to see you here again,” Yugi mumbled into Atem’s neck. Atem pressed a hand over Yugi’s arm, sighing happily.

“I want to see myself here again too…” Atem closed his eyes, curling up next to Yugi, a lazy smile falling over his lips.


End file.
